Getting Off And Getting Together
by flirtythirty
Summary: A smutty version of how Lily and James got together...By the way as it will be evident I am not J.K. Rowlings


**Getting Off And Getting Together**

Try outs had been brutal. He is still not sure how two of his team managed to get themselves knocked out but there seemed little point in continuing tryouts with out a chaser and a beater. He needed to fill spots for this years team and see if there were any hopefuls for next year when he Pads and Marly would be gone. Walking back into the heads common room he saw the stack of papers waiting for him. Along with a lovely little note

_ James, since you could not be bothered to make rounds last Friday you can make the changes to the patrol schedule McGonagall needs them no later than 8 pm tomorrow night and then see if you can make sense of the Hufflepuff's incident report, I'll be tutoring in the library ~lily _

He could not believe she was still upset that he couldn't do rounds. Moony needed him, Pads and Wormy couldn't do it by themselves, and yet it seems she was. They had started to get along better but she had been driving him mad all week in one way or another. If she wasn't riding him about head duties and being responsible. She would drive him mad with all her just being her. Ah well the paperwork could wait until after the shower.

She made a second year cry, actually she made several. She hadn't meant to of course and she was sorry but she was ready to bounce off the walls. Other girls got sore and had miserable cramps bloated up but not Lily Evens, no she got obsessed with sex. Because being horny as all hell while on your period is the very definition of sexy. She needed to get off. Last year wasn't a problem she could take care of herself in the bathroom. This year while yes she had her own room she shared a bathroom with him. He has boundary issues and she doesn't always remember to do muffliato as the girls had told her . So to save herself from the embarrassment that would surely come, she hadn't gotten herself off and it was now reaching a breaking point. She tried to keep herself occupied she agreed to tutor some years to get her mind off it. But it wasn't working and she lost her temper and made them cry. After apologizing she cut the session early and rescheduled.

Lily pretty much ran to the heads dorm. She needed to get off and now that the tutoring had ended early she was going to have some alone time finally. She was reaching a crisis point and if it didn't get resolved soon she was going to loose her mind. James should be at Quidditch tryouts for a while. She is barely into the portrait hole when she starts to loosen her tie and untucked her shirt. She has undone the first two buttons when she sees him. Lily just stopped and stared at him. He was pretty much dripping wet so he must have just taken a shower. _Sweet Merlin he was sexy. Damn it Lily stop thinking that._ They were friends now that he was over her. Unfortunately in her current state of mind could only register how unbelievably fit he was. She supposed Quidditch helps with that. He was lean yet muscular with well defined pecs and a six pack. His arms while not bulging with muscles were defined. Trying not to think about how those arms feel around her she looks at his face which is screwed up in concentration. He's getting water all over the patrol schedules and prefect reports. This is not helping. Lily lets a growl of frustration as all her plans for this evening go up in smoke. Maybe if she makes him mad he'll storm off and find the rest of the Marauders and hang with them.

"Oi, Potter what are you doing here" she yelled. He looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected her back so soon or so disheveled. Somehow he doesn't think she was tutoring. Her hair is down and her faced is flushed. Her shirt is untucked and her tie is loosened, which draws attention to the cleavage visible due to the fact that the first few buttons were undone. She looks like she just stepped out of a broom cupboard. She is biting her lip and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"nice to see you to Evans" That's one way to put it he could feel himself get hard.

"well?"

"well what?" he smirks _Sweet Merlin how could he be so dense does he really have to smirk like that_

" What the hell are you doing here" _she's angry at something, Merlin she is beautiful when she is angry_

"I live here" _perhaps I'll kill him_

"shouldn't you be at practice"

" Awe Evans didn't know you care.." _I don't really I don't_

"or do you not care enough that you even skiv off quiditch duties as well, Our last year and we are going to lose the cup because the Captain has better thing to do"He lept up at that. _Good I'm getting to him._ It felt good to fight with him she had missed it. Though she would never admit it she loved to fight with him. Not that she would trade being friends but it did get her blood pumping which is exactly what she didn't want right now. But oh well it will just make it better when she does get off.

"What's your problem today Evans?" In truth he's confused more than angry. They haven't fought like this in a long time and he kind of missed it. It seems today she wanted a fight though usually he has done something to warrant her temper.

" MY PROMBLEM" she exploded "I'M NOT THE ONE SKIVING OFF DUTIES TO GO HAVE FUN WITH MY MATES"

" OH YEAH I'M HAVING A PARTY RIGHT NOW, I AM SITTING HERE FIXING THE PATROL SCHEDULES AND FILING AN INCIDENT REPORT WHILE YOU ARE SUPPOSEDLY TUTORING IN THE LIBRARY." He roars "TELL ME EVANS WHO'S SHIRKING THEIR RESPONSIBILITES NOW" _of course he insists on being right, ok respond Lily _

YOU ARE LEAVING PUDDLES OF WATER EVERYWHERE" ok now he's confused even more she is upset about a few puddles of water? _Really Lily puddles of water that's the best you got lets try a quick retreat_

She pushes him away and turns to run upstairs when she starts to slip he grabs her but they both tumble to the ground. She lands on top of him. They landed in between the sofa and the coffee table. She runs her hands down his chest as she sits up and straddles him. His hand is on her bare thigh as her skirt had ridden up. She knows she has to get off of him unfortunately for her, her brain has decided not to function properly. It doesn't take long for a certain part of James's anatomy to respond to the her weight and soon she feels him against her all ready wet lace knickers. She did make an attempt to get off but when she moved she felt him. It was as if a bolt of lighting had shot through her. _Cue death of brain and reason. _She heard him gasp as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. And this is where her brain decided not to function at all. Had it been functioning properly or at all she would have hopped off him and ran to her room. However sinced it ceased to work at this crucial moment she moved again this time grinding against him. She felt his length. Sweet Merlin she did not need to see him to tell he was gifted. His other hand moved to her other thigh giving her better balance as she started to really grind herself against him. She started moaning. She undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and unclasped her bra. She was to far gone now to care.

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Lily Evans Head Girl was using him to get off and was fondling her own boobs. She suddenly put her hands on either side of his head as she started going faster. Her moans got louder. Merlin this was sweet torture. He brought his knees up and moved his hands to her waist. This left her boobs to dangle in front of him. He brought his mouth to her nipple and started to suck. "Ahhhhhgggggg …. Oh James" She is practically screaming now. He was so hard he couldn't stop if he wanted to. "Oh...James...I'm comming..." She brings her lips to his neck and starts to nuzzle him. James is in heaven "lily... I am going to" Somewhere in the back of his mind he notices small fires erupting, but as troubling as that would normally be he couldn't really spare it any thought. He tries to form coherent sentences but its proving impossible. The room fills with the sounds of his moans and her screams. They come together. She screams his name as he explodes. His knees dropped and she fell against his chest both panting heavily. "Lily...What...I" his ability to speak is apparently still missing. she simply placed her finger over his mouth a silent gesture. His hand had found its way to the small of her back and gently he rubbed her back. Eyes closed not caring about the mess they drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up first. At first she was slightly confused as to where she was but then her memory came into focus. _Cue rebirth of brain and reason._ Sweet Merlin how will she ever face him. Hazarding a quick glance at James she saw that he was thankfully sound asleep. They are both sticky. Quickly she got up and preformed some quick cleaning charms to hide the most obvious evidence of what they had done. She notices some scorch marks on the rug. She knows she caused them. She gathered up the patrol schedules and reports and goes upstairs. She knew she should wake him but she was too embarrassed so she decided she would shower and finish the paperwork. She definitely needs a cold shower after that interlude. She might have to hide out forever in her room. She had acted like a total slag. As much as she tried not to think about it the more she did and the more she smiled. She had never come like that before She didn't know if it was James or the pent up frustration. What would she say to him. _"hey James about last night I get extremely horny around my time of the month. And well it had been a while since I got off and..." And what? I just used you like a piece of meat_ Somehow she didn't think that would go over all that well. Merlin she wishes they could go another round maybe even go further. Its possible she had a few days till her period comes so if they wanted to they could. _Damn it Lily stop that _Lily sighed she thought a cold shower would help. Oh well! She gets out the shower and finishes the rest of the paperwork before bed.

James was awake. His refused to open his eyes. If he did he knew he would be on his bed and that it had all been a dream. However as long as kept them close then he was still in fantasy. It was amazing. One minute they were fighting the next they were dry humping on the floor. She had nearly set them on fire. More proof it was a dream, accidental magic is supposed to stop by the time a witch becomes of age. Reluctantly he opens his eyes something is off. Instead of looking up at the canopy of his four poster he is looking at what appears to be the ceiling in his common room. On top of that he appears to be laying on the floor between the sofa and the table. Nope he still won't believe it. First of all if it wasn't a dream she would have been in his arms and secondly they would be in need of a shower. He stands up and starts to head to his room when he notice the common room is covered in scorch marks. He runs up to his room.

James was miserable. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He hears the shower and he groans as he thinks about the how sexy she would look with her skin all flushed and water dripping everywater. He kept hearing her scream his name. He gets hard just thinking about how she screamed when she came. What had happened? What were they now? They were finally friends it had taken the majority of six year before they could say that. He didn't want to jeopardize that. Though in truth she made the first move he just went with it. He didn't know how he would be able to look at her.

Lily was going to lose her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about James. The way his hands gripped her thigh and the way his mouth sucked at her. Or how he let out a growl as she went to start kissing and biting his neck. _Merlin Lily come on think how are you going to face James_. She had tried to sleep but her once comfy bed was nowhere near as comfortable as James's chest was. What would she say to him. She would not be able to look him in the eye that's for sure. She had started it. Maybe she could plead temporary insanity although it appears that she is still insane as all she wants right now is to go another round or two with him. She wonders if he as big as he felt Damn it she's getting wet again time for another shower.

They managed to avoid having an awkward run in before breakfast. James had left before she was out of the shower. By the time Lily had gotten down to breakfast everyone was there. She walked over to their group of friends.

"lily-bean who was it"

"who was what"

"The name of James's bird" _They know!_

"sorry if he had a bird last night he didn't bring her back to the dorms." _technically true_

"Why are you so convinced he had some bird" _Thank you Marly why indeed_

"because Marsbars he decided to wake us at some ungodly hour and there on his neck was a love bite."_ she did do that didn't she _ Lily looked at her plate she suddenly wasn't very hungry. She hazard a glance at James. _Seriously how does he make it to seventeen and not know how to cover a hickey. Has he learned nothing from Sirius _This was going to be a long day. Deciding she needs some time to cool down she gets up

"I have some work to finish up see you in class"

" Lily you hardly ate"

"I'm not that hungry" _Lies I'm quite ravenous_

"ok...see you in class" She leaves and James relaxes he hadn't realized he was tense until she left. She blushed when Pads remarked about his hickey. And that brought to mind how flushed she was last night when she came in. _damn it_ james _keep it togeather._ They get up and head to class. Its Double potions today. She is already there when they arrive and they take their seats.

Why breakfast felt awkward and tense she didn't know. But it was definitely was lacking from its usual affair. Alice noted. Lily had practically ran out of the great hall and she had never seen James this quiet at the table. Could Lily have been the girl? It was possible but if it had been Lily she is sure James would have told everyone by now that his dream finally came true. They head towards potions and Alice goes sits by Lily. "Did you finish your work" "yes". "so did James have a girl" "Nnnot that I saw" _smooth Lily smooth _"ok" there is most definitely a secret. They start to work on their potions but Lily seems distracted.

Lily can't breath let alone think. He's too distracting. His sleeves are rolled up and his tie is loose. _Really James do you have to look so yummy _She cant hear what Sirius is saying but it has him laughing. He catches her staring and smiles at her. Lily blushes and quickly turns back to her potion. However something has gone terribly wrong as her cauldron has started to melt. Slughorn waddles over in surprise. "Ms. Evans, what happened?, this potion should have been a walk in the park for you" "I'm sorry sir but I'm not quite myself today" _or rather James Potter is to yummy looking for class today _"very well you may come in at a later time to brew it" _great just great _and with that he dismisses the class.

Remus is suspicious. Breakfast was awkward and potions was weird. He had watched Both James and Lily in class. He could tell James was only half paying attention to Sirius. Lily couldn't take her eyes off James. Which is why her cauldron melted. He suspects Lily was the girl. But he is pretty sure James would have made some sort of commotion if it was her after all he has publicly pursued her their entire time at school. Heading off to transfiguration he notes that they both seem on edge. They are doing a quick review before they delve into the 7th year course work.

It is here that Sirius begins to notice something. This was his and James best subject. And yet somehow everything was going wrong. A wayward spell took off the top of Peter's hair and another gave Remus a snout,which was pretty funny. In fact Sirius fell off his chair laughing when He managed to vanish his own eyebrows. Yes it was all funny till He turned Sirius into a male Medusa. Yes that's right instead of long curly Black Locks Sirius was now sporting a head full of snakes.

"Mr. Potter what is going on"

"Sorry Minnie I lost focus"_ more like he decided to focus on Lily's crossing and uncrossing her legs_ Looking around at the other marauder's they all looked worse for the wear.

"are you sure you are all right Potter" _Is she stretching why in Merlin's name must she stretch now?_

"yes Minnie" _I would be if she would just sit still_

"well then 10 points and an extra five inches on the importance of focusing while casting spells" _extra homework oh joy._ She put them all to rights and dismissed class.

Now what could make James fail at his best subject and why wouldn't he tell him who the girl was. He was hiding something. He tried to claim that bite was just a scratch but Sirius had had enough of them and had left enough of them to know what it was. Could he really be over Lily. The strange thing was that Sirius had begun to think James might have actually stood a chance this year.

Lunch was a silent affair. Even Sirius was calm. Something was up something had changed. Frustrated by their utter lack of success Lily and James started to snap at people. The poor first years didn't stand a chance. All day they would sneak peaks at each other when they thought the other was not looking. Once they caught each others eye and they both turned redder than a tomato. By dinner their friends were at their wits end. After an awkward evening in the heads common room in which both James and lily tried to get their friends to stay while professing everything was fine they made it to the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius "what the hell was that all about"

Alice "who knows maybe one of them walked in on them in the bathroom"

Remus "it could be that it is still early in the year its bound to happen"

Sirius " no I don't think so prongs did that the first morning remember Lily hexed him"

Peter " oh yeah, Well maybe they hooked up"

Marlene " if they hooked up I don't think they would have acted like that"

Mary " Maybe they kissed but the wasn't a spark maybe we all imagined it would be there"

Remus "no I dont think so, they were embarrassed and jumpy"

Dorcas "Maybe lily caught james doing something"

Sirius "what, like wanking"

Frank "that would make for an embarrassing situation"

Alice has a sudden thought"yes it would, lets give them a few days, come on girls lets go up to bed"

The girls say goodnight and head upstairs.

Alice whispers to Marlene "what if James caught lily"

Marlene "no wa...shit its around that time isn't"

"and you know how she gets, bet you she forgot to cast muffliato again"

"well this certainly will make the next few days interesting"

"yes it most certainly will"

The girls laugh and head to bed.

James and Lily each hide in their respective rooms. Today had been just awful. They have to talk about it. Their friends are bound to notice something was up. He would love to have a repeat and maybe even take it a step farther. Lily as much as she would like to forget can't stop thinking about it. _Lily you are a grown woman put on your big girl panties and go talk to him_ Slowly she gets up and walks to his door. It opens just as she is about to knock. Quickly they both look down. "Hi" they say to the floor. James notices that as he looked down he could see down her tank top and sees her breast. He remembers what he did last night with them it makes him groan and he can feel himself get hard. _'Cause sporting a boner is not at all awkward James _He sighs She notices his reaction and instantly feels herself get wet. _focus_ she thinks until she sees him _Merlin he looks bigger than he felt_. She licks her lips. James thought he might be hallucinating when suddenly she reaches out and starts to ever so slowly rubbing her hand up and down._ Stop Lily Stop ….The re-dying of your brain and reason is about to occur in T-minus x amount of seconds….._ He closes his eyes he must be dreaming or maybe dying. She drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth. He is lost he doesn't care about a thing right now. His hands tangle in her hair as he holds her head. He can feel himself getting close. Suddenly he pulls her off he picks her up and carries her to his bed. _Brain and reason death now approaches_ He can't believe this is happening again. In his rush to get at her he rips her top. _Didn't like that top anyway _He gives her a searing kiss. He pulls away and works his way lower and lower. He reaches her breast and plays with them before continuing on south. Finally he is at her knickers. _Danger Lily Evans Danger_ He pulls them off. _Approaching point of no return_ She's panting for breath. He looks up at her and smiles. And slowly lowers his head. _Call the official time of death of brain and reason._ He ever so slowly starts to kiss her leg by her knee and work his way up. "JJJJ Ja James" she cries. He looks up again. She is thoroughly undone she is literally shaking with need as tears fall out of her eyes. He gives her a smirk as he lowers his head between her legs. She came with a scream as his tongue touches her. Her hand tangles in his hair holding his head place. The curtains begin to smolder. As his tongue plays his thumb is drawing circles on the inside of her leg making her dizzy with excitement. Her moans are driving him crazy. The taste of her is intoxicating. After coming again he starts to move back up. As he moves back up his fingers replace his tongue. OH Merlin she must be dying. Her mouth goes to his neck where she leaves another love bite. He kisses and sucks at her breasts. She wraps her legs around him and tries to get as close to him as possible. Pretty soon they are grinding against each other again. He looks at her "Lily" She knows what he is asking She nods. She needs him like a druggie needs a fix. He enters her. There is a brief moment of pain that stills her for a min. "Lily are you.." She kisses him as he begins to thrust. He is trying to be gentle and take it slow but she wont let him. "Harder" She screams. "I...I...Oh... JAMES" the curtains are fully ablaze along with the bed hangings. Her back arches off the bed and he grabs her ass. He supports them on one arm. They both come spectacularly as he gives one final thrust, they collapse onto the bed their breathing ragged their bodies slick with sweat . He reaches over and preforms some preventative charms. "Lily" He Says. She smiles at him and blushes. She makes no move to get out from under him or to leave the bed. He rolls to her side and leaving one arm draped over her waist he pulls her close and buries his face in her hair. Soon their breathing evens out and both fall asleep.

James wakes up first. What the hell happened? Well he knows what happened. He looks at the beautiful redhead in his arms. He had meant to talk to her last night not take her virginity. She starts to stir her eyes flutter and soon she is awake. Her green eyes look back at him as she blushes a brilliant shade of red. She gives him a kiss on the cheek says good morning and then scurries out of the room. The shower goes on, what is going on he wonders? Maybe he is dreaming this, Forget dreaming he might be passed out in the hospital. Lily had come on to him twice. Could someone had imperious her, is this some sort of cruel prank payback from Slytherins for the last several years. He hears the shower go off and gets up. He starts to get ready for the day.

Lily wakes up to the most beautiful hazel eyes. She can see the worry and the hope in them. Surprising herself she gives him a kiss on the cheek and scurries as best she can out the room. Time to get ready for the day. She walks into the hot shower. Well she certainly didn't mean to put on her big girl panties only to have James rip them off.

They came down separately for breakfast again. Not to unusual but still. At breakfast while not as tense as yesterday it is still a bit weird. They are sitting next to one another. Still not talking but now the covert glances have secret smiles. Their hands grazed each other and they instantly blushed. Something most definitely happened. Alice and Marlene noted. Remus too can sense something is up. Even Sirius and Peter have noticed something different between the two. By lunch the whole school is buzzing about them.

Lily is already in History of Magic when he walks in. Her legs are crossed causing her skirt to ride up and reveal her thighs. Thighs that he had his hands on last the two nights. He sits next to her. And she practically jumps when he brushes against her. She starts to eat a sugar quill. They are one of her favorite sweets. She loves the cherry flavored ones. _Focus James Goblin wars_ She just put half the quill into her mouth _the goblins went to war._ She slowly pulls the quill back out._ Goblins Does she even know what she is doing_ She pulls a little out sucks a little and pulls a little more and sucks. _Breathe James breathe._ _Remember the goblins are are well they are up to something. Wait where is her hand._

Lily doesn't know what made her do it but she couldn't help herself. She had meant to get a proper quill and as she looked down she noticed James's ahh situation. She blushes as she remembers last night. Not that she could forget it was amazing she came at least three times. She recrosses her legs and that just brings to mind how sore she is. _Sore and yet wet _Instead she grabs another sugar quill and moves her hand to James's Lap. She feels him tense "Lily" comes a hoarse whisper. She moves her hand to his zipper. "Lily" he tries again. Her hand lightly wraps around him. He sighs. He grips his desk as she starts to move her hand up and down.

James is trying to think. He is trying to focus on class and not on the girl currently giving him a hand job in the middle of class. _Breathe James Breathe_. He is getting light headed as she picks up speed. He comes. She cast a silent scourgify and puts him back into his pants. He looks over at her she smiles and blushes. Shaking his head he gather's his books and stands up. Then everything goes black.

He hears voices before he sees them.

"I think he is waking up"

"Either that or another dream."

"I knew he wasn't over Lily"

"dream Lily must be getting kinda frisky"

"Sirius stop real life lily is already matching her hair"

Indeed Lily was red. She told everyone that he seemed fine during class that the only thing she could say was that his breathing may have been a bit labored. That he stood up and suddenly feinted but that on the way down he hit his head. And technically that was true. No one could in fact dispute that because no one saw it Remus and Sirus had turned when they heard Lily scream "James" which was when he hit his head on the table. _The fact that she was the cause of his labored breathing and lightheadedness she left out._ His eyes fluttered open. He saw his friends around him.

"what happened mate?"

"I don't know"_ yes you do and so does she_

He looks around and he spots her. He needs to get her alone they need to talk about this. Her eyes innocently filled with concern. "James you scared me" she says in a quiet voice. _He scared her. Merlin! that daft woman was going to drive him mental. _He smirks "I knew you cared" and with that she rolls her eyes and walks out the door.

James stayed the night in the hospital wing. He fought tooth and nail. He argued he could get rest in his dorm (though resting is not what he had in mind). Despite the fact that he had worse accidents before it is unexpectedly feinting that warrants an overnight stay. He had a miserable night. He wanted to feel her tight sheath around him.

Lily can't sleep. She misses him. She goes to his room and climbs into his bed. She was worried about him but as she technically did not have a reason to stay with him she had to leave. It smells like him. She had waited till he woke up and left when it was evident that the blow to his head did not do any real damage. She notes the lack of curtains and bed hangings. Some how she has to get that under control. She thinks as she falls asleep.

They are adorable at breakfast. They were almost shy around each other. All day there was secret glances and blushes. James actually stuttered when he tried to talk to her. To their friends it looked like they might finally get together. Unfortunately it all went sour at lunch. They should have known this fairytale cuteness wouldn't last. At lunch James decided to approach Lily.

"Lily, can we talk?" He whispers in her ear. She shakes her head no. _Come on Lily talk to him_ Lily knew she had to talk to him

"Lily, please" _Lily come on just say yes _she shakes her head again. _This is what happens when your brain and reason repeatedly die _She owes him an explanation possibly even an apology. _In her defense she didn't know he would feint and hit his head _She just didn't know what to say.

" no James I cant its to embarrassing"_or maybe I can't because around you my brain decides to die and I just want to snog you senseless...and your eyes why in Merlin's name must they look so hurt_ she whispers back. Well that got his hackles raised.

"you didn't seem so embarrassed other night" he whispers slightly louder

"James,please not now."_ We can't shag each other senseless here_

Their group notices the exchange and can feel the tension rising back up. What happened, they were more than fine not two seconds ago?

"well when would be a good time"_ Can we just skip the rest of the afternoon_ he says in a tight controlled voice not bothering to whispers now.

"James your making a scene"

"I'm making a scene"

"yes you are Potter"

"Back to Potter now am I Evans" he is almost yelling now. _Well at least she can't see the hurt in his eyes anymore_

At this point Remus decides to intervene, they are glaring at each other

"Lily, did you understand what Vector was saying in Ancient runes, I was totally lost today" he asks before pointedly staring at Sirius. Sirius picks up on it.

"come on James, Lets skiv off the rest of the day we can go to Hogsmeade or something" at this point Marlene cottons on "Lily lets finish lunch by the lake Alice,Mary come on." They go their separate ways.

As the girls head down by the lake the boys take James and head toward the pitch.

"alright Prongs spill, what is going on with you and Evans." _nothing...her lack of wanting to talk made that clear_

"what do you mean Pads"

"Something has happened between you two" _Yes she made my dreams come true and then ripped my heart out._

"don't know what your on about me and Evans are perfectly fine." _other than the fact after losing their virginities to each other she regrets it so much that she is embarrassed to tell me or it sucked so bad she is trying to forget it ever happened._

"yeah and Moony owns a badly behaved rabbit, I repeat whats up" _He could...He is a werewolf so anything is possible._

" And I repeat nothing, I thought we were going to Hogsmeade" _unless you count dry humping on the common room floor,mind blowing sex in my room, and a handjob in History of magic which led to my feinting_ he thought

"so Lily would you like to talk about what is going on between you and James?" _do they really expect me to spill_

"no,not really"

"Lily we know something is going on between you two just spill" _Friends are overrated_

"nnn...nothing happened" _except that everything happened due to the fact I have gone completely insane_

"lily we have known you for almost seven years, we know you are keeping a secret" _Damn them they are like nifflers_

"guys, come on its to embarrassing to talk about"

"did he walk in on you" _no but I may have jumped him_

"what, no not exactly"

" well then what did, happen" _a lot_

"promise not to tell"

"we promise" _I should have them pinkie swear as well...oh well once James tells Sirius the whole school will know_

" Imayhaveusedhimtogetoffandthenweshagged..."

"wait hold up say that again" _If you want me to tell you why'd you interupt?_

"I may have used him to get off a few nights ago and then we shagged the night after that and then I gave him a hand job in history of magic" _Short and sweet_

"LILY"_ I know my name_

"Lily you have to talk to him, wait you shagged? but that was your first time" _well no shit sherlock_

" I know, I know I have to but at the same time I cant talk to him about this, I just can't. What would I say" _Same time next month Forget next month I want him NOW!_

"the truth" _Aren't they cute _

"so what happened at lunch" _I suspect my sanity and my brain were trying to come back but sadly insanity seemed to have won out_

"he wanted to talk" _I just want to shag_

"LILY...is he a good shag" _He is a mind blowing shag...what he can do with his tongue_

"I don't want to talk about this"

" is he?" _I repeat Mind blowing Maybe I should marry him then we could shag all the time._

" can we change the subject please?" _Or just end this conversation I need to find him_

"fine but I'm going to take your blush and that smile your trying to hide as a yes" _yes is an understatement_

It is passed midnight when the boys come in or rather James came stumbling in, being supported by a slightly less intoxicated Sirius and a just slightly tipsy Remus.

"she's amazing that flower why won't she be my bird" "I want to snog her all the time"

"I don't know Prongs"

"Pads, have you shagged Marlene yet"

" Prongs, you caught the two of the them in a broom closet"

"a broom closet, Lily is not a broom closet girl"

"no, you sure what kind of girl is she"

"is who?"

Sober James insisted that nothing happened all drunk James would say is that he needs to talk to her" and yet it is obvious to even the blind that something has happened between the two.

"she made my head hurt"

"your head hurts cause you fell"

"I know I scared her"

"yes you scared her when you fell"

"is that why she's mad at me 'cause I scared her"

They had seemed so good lately what had happened.

"Pads, Pads"

"I'm here Prongs"

"Moooooooooooony"

"Prongs"

"I Love her why don't she Love me, I love her sooooooooooooo much".

Moony and Pads just look at each other. "we don't know why"

Lily heard them when they came in. She hasn't been asleep all night . How they made it through the castle undetected she don't know. Her heart breaks when she hears him she can hear the hurt in his voice. She knows she has to talk to him. She hears them stumble up the stairs and enter James's room. She waits a few minutes and goes over.

"James what happened to you curtains and hangings?"

"a fire"

"a fire why did you set them on fire"

"I did not"

"then how did they catch Fire"

"Lily"

"Lily set them on fire ?" James nods. "why did she set them on fire"

"cause she's a witch"

"I know"

"where is she"

"in bed"

"i don't see her"

"cause she is in her bed"

"oh...I want her in my bed"

"she doesn't want to be in your bed"

"why...am I bad shag?"

"I don't know...you have to get to bed"

"I want Lily"

"shhh you are going to wake her up"

"i need to talk to her...LILY"

"shhh if you wake her she will be mad"

"I have to tell her Moony...LILY...I "

"you can tell her in the morning"

"I need to tell her now"

"you need to go to sleep"

"no ...LILY I'M SORRY...LILY...I LOVE YOU...LILY..."

He breaks down and Remus is able to get him in bed. She enters the room. Remus and Sirius spot her. Remus frowns at her but is more concerned with getting James in bed. Sirius glares and shout at her.

"EVANS!, WHAT THE HELL" "WHAT SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AT" "IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU CONSTANTLY REJECTED HIM, BUT THIS, THIS IS SOME SICK TWISTED SHIT"

"Sirius, come on, we don't even know what happened"

"NO, REMUS SHE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS, LOOK AT HIM"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM" "HE FUCKING LOVES YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GO ON ONE FUCKING DATE YOU'RE JUST SOOOOOOOO PERFECT AREN'T YOU YOU CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO TALK TO HIM"

She doesn't say a thing she just backs up to the wall slides down and burst into tears. He's right. Sirius walks out, and Remus just stares at her in shock. He tries to comfort her but she doesn't even acknowledge him. They make it back to Gryffindor Tower though the girls are a little miffed when Sirius tries to go up the stairs to yell at Marlene because Lily tried to set James on fire but wouldn't talk to him.

James wakes to finds her asleep on the floor with her head and arms resting on her knees. He gets out of bed and picks her up. He puts her in his bed. He sees the tear tracks on her face and kisses her forehead. He will never be over her. He gets ready for the day and goes down to breakfast. She doesn't turn up for breakfast. Nor does she turn up for any of her classes all day. Remus stares at James all day he's quiet and pensive. Lily never shows up. The girls keep giving him furtive looks. When he asks Dorcas she says yes she knows what happened but as lily is too embarrassed to to talk to James she really can't tell him. Marlene says the same thing when Sirius asks her but adds that she thinks Lily is being a bit silly but that the two of them should be able to work things out. Sirius is tired of Lily's behavior and doesn't care that he made her cry last night not that he really remembers all he really got of it was that Lily tried to set James on fire. The girls tried to get her to come down but either she wasn't there or she didn't want to talk to them. It seemed extremely emotional Lily was making her appearance now. Remus decides to find her and talk to her while James and Sirius are at Quidditch practice.

Lily woke in James bed. He must have put her there. She decides that she is not moving at all, the bed smells like him. Not that she could if she wanted too. Her back hurt and her stomach. She cries into the pillow. He loves her she doesn't deserve him. Sirius was right last night. She cries herself to sleep she vaguely wakes up and sees a tray of food on the night table. He must have sent a house elf up but she doesn't feel like eating, Its just a reminder of how amazing he is" She cries herself back to sleep at one point she hears the girl calling her but she doesn't go to them. Later she hears the door open quietly. She feels him come over to the bed. But she doesn't turn towards him. She keeps her eyes closed she feel him gently rub her back. "Lily" he whispers "Lily, at least eat something I have been worried about you all day"

He knows she is awake. Why she stayed in his bed he doesn't know. But then again he couldn't figure her out these past few days. When they were together it was a like a dream come true but then she closed up when he tried to press her. He just didn't get it. He doesn't want to leave her she looks a bit on the pale side. He has practice to get to. He grabs his broom. He leans over her and kisses her forehead and tells her that he will be at quiditch practice. He heads off to practice. It goes better than expected but he was distracted by thoughts of her. He vaguely remembers getting drunk and calling to her. Both Moony and Padfoot said he said she tried to light him on fire

While James and Sirius are at practice Remus heads up to the head dorms. Looking at the map he notices that she is strangely in James room. If James hadn't been so quiet all afternoon or if Lily had made an appearance he would say they made up but he doubts it. He knocks on the door and enters the room.

"lily,... lily are you ok?" he guesses that the bumps under the cover is her. He walks over

"Lily" he says again

"we are all worried about you" she slowly pulls the cover down. Its obvious she has been crying.

"lily whats wrong? What happened?" she pulls the cover down a little more.

" I know something happened between you two." "come on talk to me, its me Remmy" she shakes her head no. "OK how about I tell you what I know and you just shake or nod your head, ok?" she nods "Blushes will be considered a nod"

" I know something happened between you two" _Yup _she nods.

" it appears to be an intimate act" _that's one way to put it _Nods and blushes

" and you are either regretting it or are too embarrassed to talk to about it to James"_Oh I most definitely don't regret it...And yes I am embarrassed _ a head shake followed by a nod

" are you ever planing on leaving his bed and rejoining the world" _No I like it here quite a lot _head shake

"do you want to talk to James?" she nods

"are you afraid to talk to him" _no I'm not afraid of talking I'm afraid of never being with him again _a shake.

"did what Sirius say last night affect you" _Well you have someone shout at how much of a bitch you are then see how you feel _she nods

"do you have feelings for James?"_ Yes WHAT? I don't know _ she shrugs.

" if he was to ask you out would you say yes" _YES YES YES but he can't possibly want to ask me now _shrugs _Karma's a bitch_

"did you really set the curtains and such on fire" _Yes but he made me _She blushes and nods

"shall I just take James's drunken response of cause you re a witch as an answer to why" _Or the answer is when I have mind blowing sex I still have moments of accidental magic _she nodds

"lily, just talk to him." _I tried I even had my big girl panties on he just managed to get me out of them._ "I know you noticed that he has matured. I'm not saying go out with him but just talk to him" "I know you know about me, I was afraid to talk to him and Sirius" "I'm going to go now, he should be back soon. Are you going to talk to him, if anything you will at least need to talk about who gets what side of bed, especially if you plan on never leaving". _I like what ever side he is on_ That gets a smile.

And with that he leaves. Well he didn't find out exactly what transpired between the two but it seems her feelings for him had changed and she either can't accept that or recognizes said feelings but is to guilt ridden to act on them. Also whatever has transpired was definitely an intimate act. She doesn't necessarily regret what happened but it makes talking difficult. Well hopefully she and James will work it out.

Lily felt better after Remus's talk. She didn't say much or really anything for that matter but he listened with out judging. It was one of his best qualities. She takes a piece of toast from the tray and waits for James to come back.

James heads back from practice. He,Sirius and Marly are on the team and has been on the team the longest. He looks on jealousy as Sirius and Marly walk with their arms around each other. Why can't he and Lily be like that? Marly notices James face and pulls her arm from Sirius. She knows he is hurting. She guesses that he still hasn't told Remmy or Sirius and she has a few guess why but its obvious he needs to talk to someone if not her.

"James I know what happened between the two of you" _Did Lily tell?_

"Marls I don't know what you mean" _Deny James Deny_

"She told the girls and I everything that happened between you two after the fight at lunch"

"You know what happened between them why did she try to light him on fire?" _ Well there went Plan A _

"I'm not telling if James hasn't told you I'm not going to"

"Marsbars"

"does she regret what happened does she blame me" _tell me where exactly I went wrong_

"James" she says slowly "She told us about what physically happened between you two...not what was going through her mind"_ And Thank you Marly for your utter lack of help._

"so she most likely does"

"I did not say that...nor do I think that...I think she is confused and is trying to sort things out in her head before she talks to you...James you know Lily"

"I thought I did"

"James if she truly regretted what happened or blamed you would we be having this conversation now?"

They meet up with Remus coming out of the head dorms.

"Moony what are you doing here"

"talking to lily"

"is she up? Is she ok?"

"Why is she so willing to talk to everyone, why won't she talk to me?"

Sirius just glared at him.

" yes she is up, she appears to be fine and it was more I talked and she responded. She doesn't regret whatever it was that you two did" She is however kind of embarrassed to talk about it, and whatever it was it and Sirius words to her last night has made her reevaluate her feelings toward you."

"Sirius what did you say"

" he may have implied that she didn't deserve you. she still not sure what her feelings are but I suspect that they are deeper than she may have anticipated, and it scares her. Just go in there and start talking to her" after a glare at Sirius and a thanks to Moony and Marly he heads on in.

He heads up the stairs. And opens his door. She watches him from his bed.

"hey lily-flower' he calls and she smiles and for the first time in hours he smiles back.

"practice went better today" he says as he starts to get ready for bed.

"no one knocked themselves out, I think next years teams should be decent, did you eat at all" he walks over and gets under the covers with her. "I had some toast" " just toast... are you all right?" "yeah it was a just toast sort of day and I'm better now that your back" she smiles. He turns out the lights and snuggles up next to her. _This feels so right he never wants to let her go_

"There's a rumor going around that you are in Azkaban for trying to light me on fire" she snorted. "however Minnie says that she is sure you can get off due to the extenuating circumstance of me being head boy so you still have to do the homework" she giggled. " and then she gave me detention because it was only attempted murder so I should have had it ready but should I get murdered I am excused"she giggled some more "Did Sirius start that" " yeah I believe so...he;s convinced you tried to light me on fire and that's why things have been weird between us"

"James" she says as she snuggles into his chest._ He smells so good_

"hmm" comes his reply

"I'm sorry"

"sorry for what"

"for how I treated you"

" how...how you treated me"

"yes, I could have treated you better through out the years"

"Lils...its ok" he replies sleepily.

"no its not and how I treated you these past few days has not been ok"

"Lily-bean, I was a bit of a prat, in the past and I wasn't complaining about what happened between us I just wanted to know what it meant it was kind of unexpected, even if you regretted it that would have been ok too, understandable even...I didn't mean to push you farther than you were willing to go"

"James, the direct cause of the past few days is kind of embarrassing. However I never regretted what happened between us, I was just embarrassed that I let something build to a point and acted upon it. You did nothing wrong it was all me. I just kept hoping it would all calm down and I could get things sorted out in my head but instead of calming down things kept heating up and then when you came back last night and Sirius yelled I just sort of fell to pieces. And was confused I'm still confused "

"Lils that made no sense whatsoever and now I'm confused as well"

"i know"

" how about we take this slowly, I'm going to ask a question and then you're going to answer and then you get to ask and I answer"

"ok"

"what happened after we fought in the common room or rather what led to what happened"

"that's two"

"well you know how I like to follow the rules"

"well so you know how girls have a time of the month and how we can get kinda moody and stuff" "yeah,"

"well its almost my time of the month"

"well I see how that may have led to us fighting but not what came after"

"I'm getting to that, well I am for the most part pretty good at getting a handle on my emotions. Except that there is one mood that I always fall into and it starts a few days before and last till a few days after."

"ok ...I still don't"

"And this is the embarrassing part so don't laugh this long lasting mood is that I get increasingly horny during my time"

"excuse me you what" _did she just say …..._

"normally I'm just get myself off but there was always the risk of you walking in so I hadn't and I was in a state. In fact I only yelled at you because I was fully expecting you to be at practice and I thought if you got mad enough you would leave and I could have had a few hours privacy." _She did..._

"so let me see if I got this you weren't embarrassed at what we did you were embarrassed because around your time of the month you get horny and the first time in the common room was about you needing to get off and that is why you wouldn't talk to me" _I am going to marry her_

"yup my turn to ask"

"ok what do you want to know"

"now that you know, are you mad at me" _How could she think I would be mad at that_

"no, even if I wanted to be I couldn't stay mad at you, its kind of flattering in a weird way. Sirius and the other guys complain that their girls get mean and scary no one has ever said about an increased..uh.." If the lights were on she would be see that they are matching shades of red.

"Oh I get like that too but those moods come and go this is the one stays constant"

"so what was up the second time"

" well I went to your door fully prepared to talk to you about it but you opened the door just as I was about to knock. And then you started to to um... and well that distracted me. And so we started."

"are you sure you are ok with what happened? Are you sure you didn't feel pressured, what did the kiss in the morning mean"

" James I wanted it to happen, …..and in the morning I don't know I took myself by surprise there. have you really always loved me?"

"yes lily I have been in love with you and I still love you so what happened last night I know Sirius 'talked' to you but I don't know what actually happened or what was said."

"well when you came back from Hogsmeade you were drunk and was being helped by Remus and Sirius and well I went over to see if I could be of some help but then Sirius saw me and well he was kinda of shit faced as well but it doesn't matter because he was right."

"what did he say"

She cries into his chest and continues on " he wanted to know what sick game I was playing at and how it was bad enough when I would reject you but that this was a new low and I didn't deserve you and how you loved me and that it wouldn't have hurt me to go on at least one date"

"I'll kill him"

"no he was right, anyhow I realized that and I started to cry and he left and Remus who was trying to put you to bed came over and he tried to get me to stop crying but I just ignored him and eventually just cried myself to sleep on the floor." James made a mental note to get Moony a chocolate bar from Honeydukes.

"so why stay in bed all day and in my bed"

"well I was cramping and then I just couldn't face everybody, and then everything you were doing for me was just like a reminder of how I don't' deserve you. so staying in bed until I died seemed like a perfectly reasonable option., and then I was getting all confused because I … I think I may have started to have feelings for you but I didn't know if they were genuine or if I am hormonal and I like your bed I stayed here while you were in the hospital"

"speaking of which care to explain class that day...what made you want to talk"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time but if you 're going to keep feinting after wards I don't know if I should do it any more...Remus wanted to know what was going on between us so he came up to talk and he said that at the very least if I was going to stay in your bed till the end of my days then we needed to discuss who gets which side of the bed" He tighten his arm around her.

"you are one crazy bird Lily Evans" he brings his lips to hers. It was sweet and gentle.

" would you be my girlfriend?"

"yes" they drift off in each others arms.

The next morning at breakfast neither is at breakfast. After debating the possibility of them killing each other they decide to go and check the head dorms. They enter the common room, it doesn't look like a murder scene. And then they hear

"JAMES, …...OH SWEET MERLIN,...AHHHG"

"well I guess they talked and worked it all out"

"about bloody time"

they quickly and quietly leave the common room and head to potions. Halfway through the two walk in looking thoroughly disheveled. "sorry professor, head duties"


End file.
